


Fear the Storm

by ladyreapermc



Series: 64 damn prompts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the thunderclap that woke him from his deep sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Prompt - 10 lull and storm  
> http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> 2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

It was the thunderclap that woke him from his deep sleep and made his little body freeze in fear because he could see the bad man, George, and hear again those two loud bangs that took his mom away. It was then that Jack decided he didn't like storms.

In the tip of his toes, he headed to dad's room. Another thunder made the apartment shake. Jack froze for two seconds before running the remaining distance. Luckily, the door was ajar and he wouldn't have to struggle with the knob, he could just slip under the covers and sleep with daddy. He was always safe when he was with daddy.

Except someone else was already in the bed with daddy, using his chest as pillow. Jack stayed by the door, feeling something strange burning his chest and started to cry silently. He wanted his daddy, he missed his mommy.

Another thunderclap, Jack jumped in fear and so did JJ. She looked around startled, her eyes settling on the small child lingering on the doorway. JJ got out of the bed carefully so she wouldn't disturb Aaron and moved closer to the boy, kneeling in front of him and reaching out to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms too," She confessed in a whisper. Jack moved forward, burying his face against her shoulder, little hands clutching the fabric of the t-shirt she was wearing. Soundless sobs shook his small frame. It broke JJ's heart to see him like that.

She stood up slowly and carried Jack to bed with her, settling him between herself and Aaron. The man stirred a little, but otherwise didn't wake. She sang softly to Jack, smoothing his hair until he stopped crying and fell asleep. Only then she allowed herself to follow, all the while holding him tight.

 

xxx

  
  



End file.
